Radio frequency identification devices (RFID devices) are useful in association with sundry product categories and have gained widespread commercial importance and acceptance. Such devices generally have memory storage capability for electronically storing product-specific information such as product history and a product identification number. The device further provides an integrated transmitter that transmits responsive to a prompt signal the stored data for receipt by a receiver antenna. For example, it is known to associate an RFID with a vehicle tire or wheel rim assembly in order to access tire, vehicle, and/or wheel related identification and history throughout the lifetime service of the product.
It is important in any RFID transmission system that the data transmitted by the product-based RFID device be transmitted reliably, expeditiously, and without error to a reader for processing and use. Without a reliable data transmission and reception capability, the integrity of the information downloaded and the utility of the system will be compromised. In a vehicle tire or wheel-based application, the construction of a reliable RFID data transmission system presents numerous application-specific challenges that must be addressed in order to achieve an acceptable level of performance.